


Skip Day

by Savorybreakfasts



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Belts, Fluff, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Married Sex, Post-Canon Cardassia, Spanking, bottom Julian, skipping work for sex, sort of switch, they're parents but kid is off page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Having time and space to have sex is hard with kids. Julian skips out of work to make it happen while their daughter is at school. He surprises Garak having a bath.(in this version of their family, the adopt Orkide on Cardassia after the war)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Skip Day

Julian took Orkide to school in the morning on his way to work. It was different, having company for his commute. Pleasant, although he had enjoyed that time to himself. His mind wandered more than usual at work, perhaps from the lack of solitude earlier. He was restless all morning, having trouble concentrating to the point where he asked if he could take the rest of the day off. He took a bot-cab home, where he surprised Garak in the tub.

Oh, this was why he needed to come home—to see Elim naked, scales shimmering. “May I join you?”

“Julian! Why are you home?”

“I was so off-focus, but I think it was because I needed this.” He shed his clothes quickly and stepped into the tub. He straddled Garak’s legs and lowered himself to his knees. Oh, God, his husband was gorgeous. Glowing gray, tail wrapped around his hip and resting on his legs. Julian stroked it from its tip to where it disappeared in the water, then moved his hands to Garak’s seam and began to run his fingers over it. He rested his hands on the tub’s edges and bent forward to reach it with his mouth, teasing the swelling scales with his tongue. “Come out in my mouth. Please.” He lifted his head slightly, opened his mouth and Garak’s cock slid inside. He traced its ridges with his tongue, took one hand from the tub and wrapped it around the base as he sat back up. Garak squirmed under him. He sat back on his haunches and gazed at his writhing form. When he had found the right position, he wrapped his hand back around Garak’s cock and said, “Lie still. But let me hear you.” Garak moaned, and Julian found his rhythm. He went faster as Garak got louder, until he came with a roar, silvery-blue cum decorating his chest. He lay back and smiled. 

“Oh, my dear. You need to skip out of work more often.”

“Don’t say that! What kind of role model would I be?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Julian cleaned him off as he basked. Garak sat up as his senses returned and said, “Now, what do we do with naughty doctors who skip work?”

Julian shivered. Oh, this was good.

“I don’t know. What do you think the penalty is?”

“I think you need to be bent over and fucked hard, but I need to wait a bit first. What to do in the meantime, what to do…why don’t you go bend over the edge of the bed while I think.”

He was going to have to skip off work more, definitely. Or find some other more realistic way to get the house to themselves. They could plan that later. He toweled off quickly and went into the bedroom.

Low, nesting beds might have been the fashion now, but they did not serve their purposes well. Julian was glad they had an old-style Cardassian bed, with its rococo-like carved posts, and its height, perfect for a tall Human to bend over. As he did, now. Garak had not told him how to position his arms, so he reached them over his head. And he waited.

He could hear Garak’s footfalls as he entered the bedroom. “What to do...what to do?” Oh, he liked to heighten the drama (but then, Julian liked it, too.) He shivered more.

“Eyes closed.”

He obeyed, and was rewarded with a sharp slap to his arse. Ah. Yes. The smacks continued, bringing heat to the surface of his skin, and the slight beginning of a blissed-out floating feeling to his mind. Yes. Please, yes. Then the hard slap of leather jolted him back to reality, the pain grounding him. Oh, Garak was pushing him, and he loved this. It hurt. It took him beyond a fun game where Garak just did what Julian wanted and into Garak doing what they both needed, and he submitted to it.

He went deep. He soared. And he only came back to himself as the slaps decreased in intensity and frequency. When Garak stroked his arse he felt the pain freshly and moaned.

“Beautiful,” Garak said.

“Thank you.” Not for the compliment, not mostly.

“Oh, my darling. I’m not done with you. And you are welcome, to anything.” He began stroking between Julian’s cheeks, running his finger along his rim, pushing against it with his dry finger. Julian would have taken anything in that moment. It was only a moment’s teasing before Julian felt himself being opened up with fingers and lube. And then Garak’s cock sliding into him, every ridge known to his body, entering deeper until he was fully seated and the scales of his hips scraped Julian’s sore arse. Oh. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed in again, causing Julian to cry out. 

This wasn’t how Cardassians generally fucked, they preferred more writhing and grinding, but oh, he was good at it, and Julian was so full, so whole, and so, so on edge. He’d been practically ready to come when he saw Garak in the bathtub, and now he was aching for it. He squirmed against the quilt and Garak pulled his hips up to stop him.

“No.” He slapped Julian’s arse for emphasis. “My way or not at all.”

Julian moaned. “Touch me, please.”

“I am touching you.”

“You fucking well know what I mean.”

Another slap. “Language. You really are being naughty today. Was the belt not enough? Do you need the cane? Should we act out one of your holos?”

“Argh. Dammit. You know what talking like that does to me. And don’t make fun of my porn.”

“Oh, I’m being quite serious. Would you like that, Julian? Should I move you to the desk and cane you? Six of the best?”

Garak’s authoritative voice speaking those words was enough to send him over the edge and he came, untouched.

Garak slid out gently. “Do you feel good?”

“Oh, God, so good. You just...you know what I need.” Julian unfolded himself and stretched, then wrapped his arms around Garak. So warm, solid, Julian let himself lean into his strength. Garak stroked his back with soft hands. “I think we should head back to the shower. We’re almost out of free time.”

Julian looked at the clock. “Oh, shit. Well, this was a wonderful way to pass the afternoon.”

“It was. I have to pick up Orkide in half an hour. Do you want to stay here and rest?”

“No, let’s go together today.”

They showered and dressed quickly. Julian put on his softest pants and loosest trousers but still felt the friction and thrilled. He imagined his afterglow, if harnessed, could solve the city’s energy crisis. As the streetcar neared the Children’s Center, that afterglow changed into something more diffuse, broader. When Orkide ran out to greet them, he knew what it was. 

This was his family, and he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find more of my writing here:  
> [Storm Caywood](https://stormcaywood.com/)


End file.
